Three times the bad
by Willowisagoddess
Summary: The crew are all having a normal weekend in Sunnydale, when a familiar face pops back up… B/A C/X D/F W/O T/Wes Fred/G S/A
1. This I Promise You (The Encounter)

Title: Three times the bad  
  
Author: Willowisagoddess  
  
Disclamer: None! I own nothing—all credit character wise goes to Joss & Co., the WB, UPN, FOX, and all the other acronyms that secretly have dibs! (I want 'em though!) All songs copyrights go to respected artists.  
  
Challenge/ Requirements:  
  
B/A, C/X, W/O, D/F, Wes/Tara, F/G, A/S fluffy goodness  
  
The use of the songs:  
  
Shimmer~Fuel  
  
Not an Addict~ K's Choice (yep—the Virgin State of Mind people)  
  
This I promise you~ N Sync  
  
Wonderful Tonight~ Eric Clapton  
  
And two others  
  
Something that makes you go "aww" or "ahh" ::Shock::  
  
Summary: The crew are all having a normal weekend in Sunnydale, when a familiar face pops back up…  
  
A/N: Everyone lives in Sunnydale.. it's almost a Wonderful World… Giles is still in Britian.. and Faith is out of jail and on the good team again. and I don't mind flames since I'm not as much of a newbie author anymore! (4th fic) You can hit my site at: www.geocities.com/bwildhorsesa/Wild_Horses_Entry_Page.html  
  
  
  
Buffy went down stairs and saw Willow and Dawn making breakfast.  
  
Buffy: Mm.. smells good… what is it?  
  
Dawn: Peanut butter tortillas!!  
  
Buffy: Oh… yum…  
  
Willow: Hehehe.. it's scrambled eggs and bacon and jelly with toast. What's your plans for today?  
  
Buffy: Haven't decided yet.. Are you two vixens up for hitting the mall? We could invite Cordy, Faith, Fred, and Tara, or go solo. I'm just up for slaying the mall.  
  
Dawn: Speaking of Slaying.. mind if I hit patrol tonight with Faith?  
  
Buffy: As much as I appreciate you asking, I'm going to go with no.  
  
Willow: smirks  
  
Dawn: Why not? You've let me go with you before!  
  
Buffy: Right… I've patrolled with Angel.. and let's just say an apocolpyse would be bad.. so let's not ok?  
  
Dawn: Please? Willow?  
  
Willow: Not my choice. All on Buffy… though.. try asking Angel.. he might be able to talk her notices Buffy's look agree with her…  
  
Buffy: I'll call the girls and see if they're up for it… Dawn why don't you hop in the shower?  
  
Dawn exits towards the stairs to shower.  
  
Buffy: Faith is wanting her to patrol now? What an ideal place for a date…  
  
Willow: Let's see here.. back in high school… little Miss. Summers and Angel were where most of the time?  
  
Buffy: That's different! Smiles Anyway  
  
Buffy picks up the phone and dials a number..  
  
Buffy: Hi! Xander? Is Cordelia there?…  
  
Cut to Sunnydale Mall..  
  
Cordelia: Ok, I absolutely have to get Xander this cute little bear from Hallmark..  
  
Buffy: So.. Cordelia.. shopping for others?  
  
Cordelia: If I get the bear, I won't feel bad about what I get me.  
  
They laugh. After shopping for a couple of hours Buffy decides to leave the group.  
  
Buffy: Sorry guys, I told Angel that I'd meet him at the ice rink 10 minutes ago.  
  
Faith: Oh, B, you're gonna be late.  
  
Buffy: Yea, F, I am. See you guys later. Dawn. Be home by 11. Willow make sure of it please?  
  
Willow: Curfew checker on duty.  
  
Buffy: Thanks.  
  
Cut to Ice Rink  
  
Angel: Buffy, you're late.  
  
Buffy: Shopping delay.. ready to skate?  
  
Angel: A vampire on Skates? Blood and ice don't mix..  
  
Buffy: I've seen people with Bloody Mary's on the rocks.. so you can't say that's not true!  
  
They start skating hand in hand. The song playing over the Music system (doesn't it have another name?) is "This I Promise You" by *N Sync. Buffy proves her singing capabilities by joining along.  
  
Buffy: When the visions around you/ bring tears to your eyes/ and all that surrounds you/ are secerts and lies/ I'll be your strength/ I'll keep you warm/ Keeping your Faith when it's gone/ The one you should call/ standing here all alone/ and I will take you in my arms/ and hold you right where you belong/ 'til the day my life is through/ this I promise you/ This I promise you/ I loved forever/ and life times before/ and I promise you never/ will you hurt any more/ I'll give you my word/ I'll give you my heart/ this is a battle we've won/ and with this vow/ forever has now begun/ and close your eyes each loving day/ and know this feeling won't go away/ 'til the day my life is through/ this I promise you/ this I promise you/ over and over I fall/ over and over I fall/ when I hear you call/ with out you in my life baby/ I just wouldn't be living at all/ and I will take you in my arms/ and hold you right where you belong/ 'til the day my life is through/ this I promise you/ This I promise you/ and close your eyes each loving day/ and know this feeling won't go away/ 'til the day my life is through/ this I promise you/ this I promise you/ every word I say is true/ this I promise you/ every word I say is true/ this I promise you/ every word I say is true/ this I promise you/ every word I say is true/ this I promise you/  
  
Angel: I love you. Have I told you that?  
  
Buffy: Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it.  
  
Cut to later that night/ Graveyard.  
  
Faith: So babes, Buffy didn't want you to come tonight?  
  
Dawn: Right.  
  
Faith: I don't think she's comfortable with you patrolling with me alone.  
  
Dawn: It's not like we would..  
  
Faith: It's not like that. When you are out on patrol, on the hunt, it's like you are a completely different person. It's dangerous. Bad things are lurking behind every corner. I'm still afraid we'll run into Spike and Anyanka. And she'd be comfortable because she can't be here to protect you.  
  
Dawn: It's weird. Hearing her name like that. I'm so used to Anya..  
  
Faith: I know. But still.. that's not the point.  
  
Dawn: I'm kinda avoiding the point.  
  
Faith: I noticed.  
  
Rustling in the bushes.  
  
Faith: There went my idea of a quiet night…  
  
Dawn: I'm here—what'd you think?  
  
Faith goes to look in the bushes, but before she gets there Spike jumps out.  
  
Spike: Well, well, well. If it isn't some of the tenderest meat you've ever snacked on.  
  
Faith: Spike.  
  
Spike: Not one for long introductions, eh, Faith?  
  
Faith: Dawn, back up.  
  
Spike: 'Ello Niblet. Miss me? I'm back. And I'm bad.  
  
Dawn: I've heard that one before.  
  
Faith: Dawn!  
  
Spike: I've got an evil girlfriend, who's sane, and she's gonna get even with that pretty boy Xander.  
  
Anya: Yep, sane here. Unlike Drulizlla  
  
A person appears.  
  
Drusilla: You mean me? 


	2. Wonderful Tonight (The Fight)

Title: Three times the bad  
  
Author: Willowisagoddess  
  
Disclaimer: None~ It's all on Joss and Co.  
  
Summary and Pairings and Challenges: You just read them in Chapter one. C'mon now…  
  
  
  
  
  
Faith: Oh my god.  
  
Spike: Dru? What are you doing here in good ol' Sunnyd?  
  
Drusilla: I wanted to play. It's funnest here. There was singing.  
  
Dawn: Faith- is this chick looney or what?  
  
Drusilla notices Dawn for the first time. Since Drusilla is kinda insane (thanks Angelus!!) she can see the glowy green energy of Dawn's key "alter- ego".  
  
Drusilla: I like this one. Spike, can we keep it?  
  
Spike: Of course pet.  
  
Anya: Excuse me. Are we forgetting someone?  
  
Drusilla: Anyanka! Hello dear!  
  
Anya: Ok, she knows me, I don't feel as bad. But Dru, me and Spike are together now. No more pet. No more love. No more **kick**  
  
Faith has kicked Anya in the back taking the perfect oppurtinty during her whiney speech. Faith then continues to pummel hits on Anya. Spike jumps into the mix. All this fighting makes Drusilla very pleased. Faith seems to get more and more aggressive by the minute, almost as if she could kill Anya. Dawn decides that she wants to help in the fight. She trys to jump in, but Drusilla grabs her and moves in for her neck. **Minor Bite** Once Faith realizes that Dawn is being drained, she goes over and starts kicking Drusilla. She's not as strong as she was when she slayed Kendra. Anya runs. Spike stands in shock. Faith gets Drusilla off Dawn, and flees.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale Memorial Hospital.  
  
Faith: Doctors! We need some help. She's lost a lot of blood.  
  
A doctor walks in. He asks Faith about blood type, drugs, etc. Faith finds a phone and calls Willow since it's still within Dawn's curfew.  
  
Faith: Willow?  
  
Willow: Hey Faith! What's up? Where are ya?  
  
Faith: Sunny Memorial. Look, I need you to get down here now.  
  
Willow: Oh god, what happened.  
  
Faith: That crazy vamp, Drusilla…  
  
Willow: I thought she was dead  
  
Faith: The techinal term is undead. Anyways… she's here. Me and Dawn were patrolling, and we ran into Spike and Anya. Then out of no where, Drusilla pops up. It got really bad. Dawn had some blood drunk from her while I was trying to get off Spike and Anya.  
  
Willow: Oh. Oh god. Oz and I will be down right away!  
  
Cut back to Dawn's room. Dawn is slowly starting to wake up. She kinda looks like Buffy did after Angel drank her in Graduation Parts 1&2. Faith is sitting right by her bed.  
  
Dawn: I'm sorry.  
  
Faith: For what?  
  
Dawn: I could have at least tried to fight back. But no, my fear over came me, and I almost got myself killed for it. I was awful.  
  
Faith: Dawn, you were wonderful. Shh… try to get some sleep…  
  
Faith starts singing Dawn to sleep.  
  
Faith: It's late in the evening/ She's wondering what clothes to wear/ She puts on her make up/ And brushes her long blond hair/ And then she asked me/ Do I look alright/ And I say yes/ You look wonderful tonight/ We'd go to a party/ And everyone turns to see/ This beautiful lady is walking around with me/ And then she asked me do you feel alright/ And I say yes/ I feel wonderful tonight/ I feel wonderful/ because I see the love right in your eyes/ And the wonder of it all/ Is that you just don't realize/ How much I love thee/ It's time to go home now/ And I've got an aching head/ So I give her the car keys/ And she helps me to bed/ And then I tell her/ As I turned off the lights/ I say my darling/ You are wonderful tonight/ Oh my darling/ You are wonderful tonight./  
  
Willow and Oz walks into the room.  
  
Oz: How is she?  
  
Faith: Just went to sleep.  
  
Oz: That's good. Does Buffy know yet?  
  
Faith: Buffy's going to kill me.  
  
Willow: I doubt she'd kill you… I'll call her.  
  
Faith: Thank you so much Will! I love you!  
  
Willow goes to call Buffy. She comes back with a worried look on her face.  
  
Willow: Didn't know that Angel, Cordy, Xander, Tara, Wes, Gunn, and Fred were with her.  
  
Oz: She still coming?  
  
Willow: With God's speed… 


	3. Not An Addict (The Magick)

Title: Three times the bad  
  
Author: Willowisagoddess  
  
Disclaimer: None~ It's all on Joss and Co.  
  
Summary and Pairings and Challenges: You just read them in Chapter one. C'mon now…  
  
  
  
Buffy enters hospital room with the crew. Dawn is awake and visabley doing better.  
  
Buffy: Oh god, Dawnie. Are you ok? Of course not. This is all my fault. Faith, did you see where Drusilla went? Where'd she come from exactly?  
  
Gunn: Hey Buffy, I think it's best to calm down. I mean, I know you're like, slayer~of~the~lifetime or whatever, but we can track it.  
  
Willow: Yea! I can do a tracking spell! I'm sure I can still…  
  
Buffy: No. Willow… you know you aren't suppose to toy with Magick. Faith, you, Cordy, Angel, and I are going to go find this Spike and Anya and stop them. Tara, we need you to make do a protection. Or a blessing. Or a Glamour. So they don't see us coming. Willow, Oz, watch over Dawn. Her condition changes, call me. Fred help Gunn track Drusilla. Clear?  
  
Xander: What am I suppose to do?  
  
Buffy: See if you can help Tara.  
  
Xander: Check.  
  
Buffy: Let's roll.  
  
Cut to Spike and Anya clearly plotting to hurt the Scoobs. They've got at least three newbie vampires laying around. The song "Not an Addict" by K's Choice is playing in the background.  
  
**Breathe it in and breathe it out  
  
And pass it on, it's almost out  
  
We're so creative, so much more  
  
We're high above but on the floor  
  
It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
  
If you don't have it you're on the other side**  
  
Cut to Buffy, Angel, Cordy, and Faith geared up with weapons heading towards Spike's crypt. Buffy thinks digusted with herself at the times she came here for fun.  
  
**The deeper you stick it in your vein  
  
The deeper the thoughts, there's no more pain  
  
I'm in heaven, I'm a god  
  
I'm everywhere, I feel so hot  
  
It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
  
If you don't have it you're on the other side  
  
I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)**  
  
Cut to Willow in Dawn's hospital room. Dawn appears to be asleep. The lights are out, but candles are lit. We see Willow perform a spell.  
  
** It's over now, I'm cold, alone  
  
I'm just a person on my own  
  
Nothing means a thing to me  
  
(Nothing means a thing to me)  
  
It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
  
If you don't have it you're on the other side  
  
I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)**  
  
Cut to Tara and Xander trying to do that spell. They aren't having much luck. Xander looks like he suggests Willow. Tara looks like she says no at first, but the goes for it. By the time they arrive at the hospital, Willow's spell is done. They ask her to help with the spell.  
  
**Free me, leave me  
  
Watch me as I'm going down  
  
Free me, see me  
  
Look at me, I'm falling and I'm falling.  
  
It is not a habit, it is cool I feel alive I feel...  
  
It is not a habit, it is cool I feel alive  
  
It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
  
If you don't have it you're on the other side  
  
I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)  
  
I'm not an addict...**  
  
They don't realize they just invited her back to Magick. Oz comes out of bathroom. He sees Willow doing a spell. He looks really disappointed. Willow has a flashback to "Tabula Rasa" when Tara leaves.  
  
**Goodbye to you,  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I Loved,  
  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to.**  
  
The spell is cast. Buffy and group is now invisible to Spike and Anya. They go in for the attack. Buffy and Faith take on Spike, and Angel and Cordy take Anya, since it's less personal that way. Spike and Anya are totally confused about what's going on. All they know is that some wind is attacking them violently. Drusilla shows up with the newbies, and they can see Buffy and company. The war begins. 


	4. Shimmer (The Winner)

Title: Three times the bad  
  
Author: Willowisagoddess  
  
Disclamer: None! I own nothing—all credit character wise goes to Joss & Co., the WB, UPN, FOX, and all the other acronyms that secretly have dibs! (I want 'em though!) All songs copyrights go to respected artists.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy: So Drusilla, we meet again?  
  
Drusilla: Yes. Love, my tummy's grombly.  
  
Spike: Pet, who were you just talking to?  
  
Drusilla: That slayer. The one you loved. Her essence filled you. It was sickening.  
  
Spike: You mean Buffy? Wow- she was a good one to roll in the  
  
Buffy comes up and kicks him with clearly all her slayer strength. Angel proceeds with the attack in staking him. Finally the blonde is dead. Drusilla is mad about this. So is Anya.  
  
Drusilla: You killed my love.  
  
Angel: Dru, get over it.  
  
Drusilla: Angel. Is that you?  
  
Anya: I will curse you for taking yet another man from me slayer!  
  
Faith comes up from behind and rams the famous 'knife' we saw through season three in the back of Anya's neck.  
  
Buffy: Faith—as long as you are with my sister—or in Sunnydale for that matter—you won't kill humans.  
  
Faith: Anya wasn't human anymore. She was demon.  
  
Cordelia has a vision. We see that it's Willow doing a spell and her slipping.  
  
Cordelia: Oh my god. No.  
  
Buffy: What is it Cordelia?  
  
Cordelia: Willow, Wicca, bad.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Angel notices Drusilla slipping away. He runs up, and stakes her finally.  
  
Coredlia: Willow, Wicca, Bad. Willow is being Wicca- witch again. Going bad.  
  
Buffy: Wasn't she over watch with Dawn? She'd never do magick near Dawn again.  
  
Faith: She said she'd never do Magick again.  
  
They hurry off to the hospital. 311's "All Mixed Up" is playing in the background. We see a lot of screen shots again.  
  
Cut to: Willow, Xander, Tara, Wesley, Dawn and Oz. They are all trying to get Willow to stop shaking from the spell. Her eyes are still that dark black. Tara is twice as worried, since it was only a minor spell.  
  
** You've got to trust your instinct  
  
And let go of regret  
  
You've got to bet on yourself now star  
  
'Cause that's your best bet  
  
Watch me now with a wicked and wild and I said  
  
We come with the funky style  
  
That gets us known for the show  
  
And we'll mix the hip hop reggae if we say it is so  
  
And freak the naysayers cause they don't mean a thing  
  
'Cause this is what style we bring**  
  
Cut to Buffy entering hospital room. Her and Tara just share a knowing look. It's time.  
  
**Now it's morning but last night's on my mind  
  
There's something I need to get off my chest  
  
And no matter what may come to shine  
  
The dream will always be mine  
  
All mixed up you don't know what to do  
  
Next thing you turn around and find the person is you  
  
Thought a freak might be the thing  
  
But the first could be the last so just get off your a*s  
  
All mixed up you don't know what to do  
  
Next thing you turn around and find the person is you  
  
Thought a freak might be the thing  
  
But you know this will pass so just get off your a*s**  
  
They all get together and do a spell on Willow so there is no more Magick. Otherwise, she'd slip into a state of catitonia. Willow is fine now. So is Dawn. They leave.  
  
Later at the Bronze.  
  
  
  
Buffy and Angel, and all other respective couples are dancing. There is a new band featured tonight. It's Fuel.  
  
Buffy: This has been one long long weekend.  
  
Angel: Yea, but we made it. Like we always have.  
  
Buffy: I love you.  
  
| |  
  
She calls me from the cold  
  
Just when I was low, feeling short of stable  
  
And all that she intends  
  
And all she keeps inside, isn't on the label  
  
She says she's ashamed  
  
And can she take me for awhile  
  
And can I be a friend, we'll forget the past  
  
But maybe I'm not able  
  
And I break at the bend  
  
Chorus:  
  
We're here and now, but will we ever be again  
  
'Cause I have found  
  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade  
  
Away again  
  
She dreams a champagne dream  
  
Strawberry surprise, pink linen and white paper  
  
Lavender and cream  
  
Fields of butterflies, reality escapes her  
  
She says that love is for fools who fall behind  
  
And I'm somewhere in between  
  
I never really know  
  
A killer from a savior  
  
'Til I break at the bend  
  
(chorus)  
  
It's too far away for me to hold  
  
It's too far away...  
  
Guess I'll let it go 


End file.
